Companyball Wiki:Privacy policy
This policy outlines the information Wikia collects, how they use that information, and how you can control how your information is shared. This policy applies only to Wikia (the “Site” or “Service”) and services that are owned and operated by Wikia, Inc ("the Company"). Please be aware that when you follow a link to another site, this privacy policy does not apply, and Wikia has no control over what information they collect from you. Please further note that in the event that this policy conflicts with their terms of use, the terms of use usually controls. The Information We Collect, And What Wikia Does With It In General In order to sign up for a Wikia account, your chosen username, a valid email address, password, and date of birth are required. “Optional information” that Wikia may request you provide includes your first name, last name, and your gender. They may also request that you provide additional “optional information” such as your interests and hobbies for purposes of enhancing your profile among the Wikia community. Any “optional information” you choose to provide may be made public. Wikia uses this information to improve your experience with the Service, including the proper targeting of advertisements. If you request the creation of a wiki at Wikia, all details submitted in regard to this may be made public. Wikia also may send one or more cookies - a small file that lives in your web browser that helps the Service operate with full functionality (such as keeping you logged into the service). Most web browsers allow you to disable cookies, and you are welcome to continue to use the Service if you choose to do so. However, some of the Service’s features may not function properly if cookies are disabled. Wikia uses some of those cookies and the data tracked by some of those cookies in conjunction with various advertisers and advertising networks. Wikia has no control over the cookies and other information collected by advertising and advertising networks which service ads on Wikia, and this policy does not apply to the information collected in regard to either of those services. Wikia’s user data is stored in the United States, and its servers log some information whenever you access the Service; information such as your IP address, the time of your visit, your browser type and your browser's language setting. If you send a communication to the Company, they may hold onto that communication so that they can respond appropriately, and so that they can incorporate your feedback to improve the Service. You are not required to register for an account or to provide any personal information to us in order to use the Service. However, it is reccomended for community communication purposes. Having your IP address made public has certain respective privacies taken away. It is very easy to search for your IP address on a search engine, and from this, people can determine your exact location and internet service provider, and else. Wikia collects all the information you provide when you modify the content of a page or the Service (such as making edits, uploading images, etc.) An indicator that you provided that information is left on the History tab associated with the edited page or appropriate special/image page; on the Recent Changes link, in the Community box on the left side of the wiki pages, and in your user contributions. Online behavioral advertising This site works with third parties, including advertising companies and website analysis firms, who use cookies to collect Non-Personally Identifiable Information ("Non-PII") when you visit Wikian sites and third party sites about your surfing activities. This Non-PII, collected through cookies, is typically used by these third party advertising networks to serve you with advertisements while on third party sites tailored to meet your preferences and likely interests. If you want to prevent a third-party advertiser from collecting data, currently you may either visit each ad network's web site individually and opt out, or visit the NAI gateway opt-out site to opt-out of all network advertising cookies. http://www.networkadvertising.org/managing/opt_out.asp%7CClick here for the NAI gateway opt-out site. Sharing Your Information Wikia only shares your information with others in the following circumstances: *As described above *With our subsidiaries and affiliated companies, contractors, and vendors. We require these parties to process your information in compliance with this policy. *As required by law enforcement agencies *As we, in our sole judgment, deem necessary to investigate a breach of security *If the Company becomes involved in a merger or acquisition or any form of sale of some or all of its assets, we will provide notice to you, via an update to this policy, of any personal information to be transferred and/or subject to a different policy. We may also share with third parties aggregated, non-personal information, such as the number of new user registrations over a specific time period or the number of users who edited a particular wiki. See also *Companyball Wiki:Policy Privacy policy Privacy policy Privacy policy